Nick The only one
by welovelea1
Summary: Just a little Carla and Nick one shot which I've set continuing on from Friday's (28th August 2015) coronation street. Carla facing her emotions and continuing from storming out of the pub... And after her ignoring Nicks phone calls. Better than the summery (I hope) x


The only one- Nick and Carla.

"It's Nick again, are you not going to answer it?" Michelle said looking slightly distressed at her friend.

"Nope...because I'm going to nip to the little girls room. I'll have another one of them Chelle when you're ready" Carla replied feeling down and upset pointing to her empty wine glass and walking towards the toilet.

Once Carla got to the bathroom she lent against the door tilting her head back trying to fight back the tears that she desperately didn't want to fall. She felt guilty every time somebody mentioned Maddie and Cal, it stayed in her mind all day. She knew Nick didn't mean anything by it this morning he was only asking for a favour and talking about what's stressing him out at work, like normal couples did but the fire was always something that Carla couldn't get out of her head and something she would never forget and always blame herself for.

Once she was ready she walked back out into the pub, but the first thing she heard was her best friend and Tracy Barlow...Tracy Barlow discussing her. Why? Why did everyone feel the need to talk about her, check up on her even once she was out of ear shot?

"Carla..." Michelle said just above a whisper once they saw her emerge from the bathroom. "-We were just..."

"I know what you were doing...doing exactly what you all do when I'm not here" Carla looked upset justifying herself finally giving up and telling everyone exactly what she feels, exactly what she knew no one would understand.

She gave Michelle one more look straight in her eyes before taking her bag and leaving the pub. As soon as she left Michelle and Aidan felt awful looking at each other both not able to say any more.

Carla on the other hand wandered the streets of weatherfield in the rain, she just couldn't anymore. Nothing made sense anymore, nothing made her know why, the only thing going for her and what made her get through each day was Nick. She knew she didn't show it in public but Nick really was her rock.

As if by magic his car pulled up beside her "Carla?" He said slowing down looking at her puffy eyes "-Baby...?" She just stopped. She couldn't walk anymore. Her shoulders where slumped and her eyes dark,

Nick got out of the car. "Come ere" he said and just like that Carla folded herself into his arms shaking, head leant on his chest, clutching his shirt as the tears pooled from her eyes.

"Carla" Nick said worry laced in his voice. He stroked her hair, both of them getting wet in the summer rain. He just held her knowing exactly what she wanted. They didn't need to move. Nick knew she needed this minute.

After a few minutes she finally looked at him since this morning. Feeling silly she looked around to see if they had been witnessed by others, thankfully no one was around to see her fall apart.

"I'm sorry" she sniffled, her wall was down with him; Carla knew she could always be herself with Nick. They were still holding each other close.

Nick secretly afraid she would fall, his strong, amazing girlfriend would crack. Nothing bad could happen to her.

The next minute she straightened herself up, threw her bag over her shoulder and looked straight at boyfriend. The wall was back up Nick thought.

"Thank you Nicholas" she stated boldly before he took her hand and leading her to his car back to Victoria Court.

As soon as the doors were shut and they were in his car she tuned to him and brought a hand to his cheek "thank you" she whispered once more meaning it before Nick leant over to her giving her lips a quick peck, taking her hand in his and driving back to the flat.

"Soooo-" Nick paused placing their coffees onto the coffee table in the middle of Carla's living room. "-How come you didn't answer my calls?" He sat down on the couch.

"I'm sorry" Carla replied "I've just had a bad day, and Aidan really wasn't helping." She sighed "...Well actually the only thing that was helping was the wine. I didn't want you sensing how down I was through the phone. Well either that or me snapping like the other day..." She replied looking up at him before scooting over to where Nick was sat on the couch and leaning against him. Nick automatically putting his arm around her, and her lacing their fingers together.

She could finally be herself around him, show how she felt for him without knowing half the street were watching every encounter.

"A cow and a half" he whispered and she chuckled

"Yeah a cow and a half". They smiled.

"Carla?"

"Mmm" she replied finally feeling relaxed the first time since quarter past 8 this morning.

"You do know I meant what I said. I'm here for the long hall ya know. I don't care if you're being a cow to me or not..."

Carla turned her head to look at him and smiled "I know...I just don't want to be like that to you. You're the only one keeping me sane" she winked at him and Nick leant in kissing her lips. Carla automatically responding to him, once opening her eyes and placing three more light kisses to his lips before leaning back on his side drinking her coffee.

They both sat in silence, comfortable silence just calming down over the days they've had today. Not realising that both of them wanted to confess the same three words.

They may have only been officially dating a week but they both secretly knew how they felt which scared Carla immediately!

Just as Carla shut her eyes her phone rang- "Michelle❤️"

Nick smiled seeing who it was, him happy that she had support from all these people that loved her. And placing a kiss to the back of her head to say answer it.

"Hey Chelle" Carla smiled sounding a lot happier.

"Carla, I'm so sorry about before I'm just really worried yaknow?" Michelle confessed playing with the tassel on the end of the cushion at her end.

"I know Chelle it's fine. Sorry for loosing it in the pub." Looking down a Nicks hand threaded with hers.

"You seem a lot better...happier" she paused.

"I am" Carla said trying not to look at Nick who was slurping his coffee trying to annoy her jokily behind her.

"Are you with Nick?" Michelle smirked, playing with her.

"I am" Carla blushed...she never blushes.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Michelle joked

"I am" Carla toyed back.

Nick realising it was him they were talking about went to get up from underneath her side. "I'll run you a bath" he whispered in her ear.

Carla looked at Nick lovingly before receiving a kiss to her forehead and watching him slowly walk away from her.

"Wait I'll come join you in a sec" she said hoping just loud enough for Nick to hear, putting her finger over her phone.

"CARLA CONNOR!" Michelle shouted through the phone smirking.

"Shit, you weren't supposed to hear that" The two girls giggled and Nick poked his head round the door rolling his eyes at them.

"Carla's in love. Carla's in love." Michelle sang awaiting the wrath of THE Carla Connor.

When Carla stayed quiet Michelle said "wait oh my god..."

"Shut it Chelle...I don't know" she said getting up and walking to the bathroom.

"Yes you do you totally do" she joked "in all seriousness though sis I am happy for you!"

"Okay okay that's enough of that" Carla said before walking into the bathroom "I'm gonna go now Chelle I have a bath to get in"

"Carla Connor" she whispered once again before the factory owner hung up on her and throwing her phone onto the shelf above the bathroom sink.

"Mrs Connor" Nick smirked pulling her into a kiss.

so what do you think? Please review?:) x


End file.
